Never Let Me Go
by DakotaFleur98
Summary: With a car accident that shattered away her family, Jael finds herself in California with a ripped-apart family and as usual falls in the love in the air of California. Escaping is not really an option anymore. Can things get any worse?...Or they already are?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say first day at new school sucks. Well, today was my day to find it out. I live with my uncle and aunt. Which I didn't even know that I'd until my mom and dad died in a car crash. Fortunately or unfortunately I had survived the accident and ended up in this family in California. My uncle Stephen Morris and Aunt Marry Morris have two kids-their eldest son Andres Morris and their beautiful daughter Geneva Morris. They completely ignored me the first week to live with them.

Taking a deep breath I start to get ready for my first day of school. After getting dressed I stood in front of the mirror. I wore loose jeans and a T-shirt. Above which I wore a knee length dress. I never liked to show off my body so I covered as much as possible. I made a French tail. I start to descend at hope that my life could change.

"Good Morning, Mr. Morris "I said. They made it clear not call them aunt or uncle.

He just nodded but didn't reply but I'm used to it by now. I just drank a glass of mango juice. I didn't want eat anything in case I throw up. Andres, Geneva and I are going to same school. Andres is 18 and I and Geneva are 17.

"Why didn't you have your breakfast? ", asked Mrs. Morris, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I am not hungry", I replied. Her jaw set at angry thump. I didn't want to get scolded on my first day so I bolted to the hall room. I know they would never hit me or anything because my social services checked every month. I don't even know why they would even bother to keep me. But then my parents have taught me whatever happens, happens for the best.

"Are you ready to go, Jael?" asked Andres. I wish he wouldn't talk to me at all. But to be polite I nodded. Ever since I have grown 5 feet and developed some body growth like breasts, he had taken sudden interests in me. I was disgusted by him. Weirdly none of the family members had noticed it. Or maybe they had but decided to ignore it.

Andres wore a tight black jeans, a gray color t-shirt and a leather jacket with boots. Geneva wore a t-shirt and skirt with high heel boots. Her hair was loose and she had a jacket in her hand. Suddenly I feel over- dressed but I decided to ignore it. I don't fit in their world and neither do I want to.

After saying good bye to their parents we started to go for our school. By luck or God knows what I was able to get a cycle. The social services were able to provide it for me after I told them that I may never be able to sit on the car. The whole Morris family was so elated that no matter how much they tried it was always there on their face. I guess Mr. and Mrs. Morris were happy that I can't go to any family gathering or outside with them. I was fine with it. I liked being alone. But I think the happiest person was Geneva as she didn't have to explain me to her friends and it wouldn't hurt her popularity. I was never interested in attention or popularity so it worked for me.

I just wanted to get over with the last year of my school year so I could get away from this pathetic excuse for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was standing in front of the Marrie high-school. The school was busy and so full of life. Last year of school so everybody is full of life. I went to main office without my cousins. I knew they were likely to avoid me. They didn't want anybody to know that I live with them but it's hard to avoid. But I try to make it easy for them. I took AP English, Biology and Chemistry. I have math after my English and Spanish after chemistry. I am still not sure what I want to become but that's for later. Right know I want to focus on school. My first class was AP English is in room 501. I turned to go when I bumped into a large, tall, masculine and hard body.

I stumbled and fell into the ground. When I looked up the first thing I noticed is the pair of the green eyes. Eyes like I have never seen before. His face was angelic even though I didn't know what an angle looked like. Suddenly I got the vive of bad boy all around him. He is dressed in all black and had a face set in blank expression. He gave me a cold death stare. As if expecting me to make a scene and dared me to stand up so that he could show how evil is he. But no, thank you. I didn't want anything going wrong in the first day of my school.

So not create a scene, I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said. His expression didn't change.

He said, "You should be". And then with that rude comment he left leaving me exasperated. I stood up and turned to go to my class. It was okay. I never expected anything from anybody, so there was nothing to be sad about. But something about his eyes kept tugging me. They made me want to go and comfort him until the cold and blank face would turn to happy one.

I shook my head. No, I can't get involve. I am going to finish school and go away for college. That's my goal of life.

I walked toward my class. When I entered the first thing I noticed is that guy. I knew I was staring but couldn't seem to look away. I went to the front sit away from him as far as possible. Neither Geneva nor Andres was in my class which was a relief. No drama at first class.

The English teacher Mr. Fitzrpatterson was only interested in anything related to English, nothing else. So he didn't make me the new girl or anything. Just went with the lesson. I was happy that my first day is turning much better than I thought.

The guy I bumped into is also in my Math class but not in biology. I thanked God because I wouldn't be able to notice anyone else if he is in all of my classes. But then I asked myself not to be happy otherwise I will jinx myself. Not that I believed in those things.

When I walked myself into the Chemistry lab I became sure that I've indeed jinx myself. There he was sitting there not bothering about the world. At time like this I wish Sam Roxton was here. He was my only friend in junior school. But left him to move in with the Morris family in California. I miss him very much now. If he was here he would be able to break me free from this mess.

I avoided him and set far away from him again. Mrs. Hannah, our chemistry teacher was young and very beautiful.

"Welcome everyone. I hope the vacation was enjoyable. Today I'm going to divide you into groups for your chemistry projects and lab. Just because today is the first day of school doesn't mean that no works today." She said. I was worried. I didn't know anyone to become partners. But then she solved my problem.

"All of you write your name in a piece of paper and put them in these bowl. I would call out the girls name and boys. And according to that you've to become partners for the rest of the year", she said.

All of us wrote our name and put the names into those bowls. One by one she called names. Some were happy with their partners and some were not. Soon it came to my turn.

"Jael Davis", she said with raised eyebrows. then she asked me," New girls?" and I nodded. She smiled at me and went to pick-out my partners name.

"Gabriel Bearegard", She said and the guy stood up. OH MY GOD! This is not happening. Not the guy I bumped into the first day of my school. His face didn't change. It was as impassive as ever. He only nodded and moved toward me and we went sat in our sitting place together.

So the guy I bumped in to was Gabriel and both of us are partners. Maybe there is a hope that he didn't remember me or the morning incident.

"Now I know many of you may know each other or don't. and to work as partners you need to know each other. So you guys have to interview each other about whatever it may be",she said. I can't help but notice the raised brow of Gabriel at her words. " and before 10 minutes the class is over we are going to talk about it".

When none of us made a move. She said," Get started NOW."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm nervous. I don't know what to ask and he does seem to notice that I exist. So I took the first step and not be a chicken asked him, "how long have you been in this school?" he acknowledged my existence at that and said, "Are you into this stupid crap?" WOW, an answer with a question. Truth to be told I didn't think he was actually going to talk to me. Not to be rude I replied:

" No. But it seemed important. Since we are going to be partners. We should know each other." I know I said a bit too much but that didn't seem to bother him. He smirked and said:

"But I already know you".

Confused I asked: "How?"

"You are the girl I bumped into the morning"

I was beyond embarrassed. Did he really have to mention that. Then I saw the smirk back on his face and understood that he was trying to stop me through my little accident with him. Frankly he was teasing me. I didn't want to remember that and he seemed to expect silence and anger from me. Well, not going to happen. I was always polite. Even when people were rude to me. So instead I said:

"yeah, Sorry about that. I wasn't looking."

If he was surprised by my apology he didn't show. He looked at me. Curiosity is clear in those green eyes. I looked away. I didn't want him to catch me staring at him. Which I would like to do. His face again became cold and emotionless. I figured I have to break through the walls or I would know nothing about him. I tried again.

"You didn't answer my question."

He was so silent that I lost my hope for answer. But he surprised me by actually answering.

"2 years."

Everyone in this class was talking. So I decided to try again. When I couldn't find anything to ask him I thought of an idea.

"Hey, How about we play Q and A game?," I asked.

He raised a questioning brow. So I explained to him," it's a game where one person ask another questions and the person have to answer truthfully."

"How do you know that person is being honest?" he asked. Good point. But I only said: " You have to be honest. And we are doing a project together. When two people do something together they should be honest with each other to build trust."

As if surprised by answer, he stared at me. I wanted to tell him look away but I myself couldn't stop staring into his eyes. And just like that he averted his eyes. I felt myself blushing so I tried to hide my face.

"Why would I want to build trust with you, anyway?'' he asked. Ouch. That actually hurt. Not that I'm going to tell him. So I looked down. As calmly as possible I told him," At least lets know basic things about each other." And he just shrugged. I didn't say anything else.

Soon Mrs. Hannah asked us to stop talking. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to say anything about him. She asked someone name Natasha Prior to talk about Ray Netherland. And someone else but I couldn't keep up. Soon it was our turn.

"So, Gabriel, tell us what you've learnt about Jael" She asked.

Gabriel still with the expressionless face said," I know she and I will be able to work as partners." When he didn't say anything else, she raised a brow. On the other hand I was confused. He seemed to act like he doesn't like me. And in front of the class he says we will be partners. This guy is mystery. There is something about him that is making me want to explore him. I mentally remind myself not think too much.

Mrs. Hannah than turned to me. She asked me the same question. Everyone in the class seem interested. So it means this guy doesn't reveal anything to them anymore than he revealed to me. For some reason that pleased me. I didn't know what to say so I went for the truth.

"He doesn't talk much but says what needs to be said. His expression is always impassive but sometimes eyes can't lie. He doesn't have much friends but needs one who would understand him,"

Everyone in the class was looking at me. Including Gabriel. His eyes were at wonder. His eyes bore into mine and I knew I was in Big Trouble.


End file.
